NPCs
There are 7 NPCs players can interact with in Little Islands, all inhabiting Oceanrest Village. Be on your toes for some of their antics—you're dealing with a weird bunch! Most of these folk have shops set up, and can offer services to the player ranging from explosives to... a bank? In any case, everything sold by them can be found on the Equipment and Weapons pages. Bjork Bjork is a gadget seller whose intimidating physique and orc speech give off a crude impression. Though he is a simple being, Bjork actually has a soft spot for gardening. Ironically, he has no green thumb, and so he only keeps a cactus. Bjork's cactus is like a friend to him. He often brings this up during conversation and even allows players to touch the cactus. When this option is taken, Bjork reveals he pets the cactus "THREE TIMES A DAY." Blair Blair is the weapons smith and can be found just in between the orange house and the bank in the town square. She appears to be feisty at times and kind on others. When the player comments on her height she would get angry and would tell the player to go before she got a weapon. Apart from this, she appears very kind and sweet. Richard Richard is the owner of the pawn and weapons shop. He appears to be angry and hostile towards the player unless they are giving him doubloons or buying his items that he has on sale., in which case he would usually be interested in that. His shop appears to be very messy. He's assumed to be very rich due to having all of the treasure being given to him and the artefacts that he sells to the player. He is also aware of the bomb lady and questions the player on that. Bomb Lady The Bomb Lady is the owner of the bombs store in the town. This can be located past the town square and up the staircases. It would be the first house to the left of the player as they came into the small area. Due to the other NPCs not knowing of her true business, she can be assumed to be a very good secret keeper. The player has the chance to ask her if she has cookies. When this happens, she is hostile and confronts the player saying that she doesn't have time to make them. Mr. Toad Mr Toad is the banker who works and stores the character's money when he is asked. The bank is located in the town square to the right of Blair. Mr. Toad apparently is anti social due to the way he speaks. He also seems eccentric with one of his introductory sentences. The character has an option to ask of what the painting is on the wall of the bank. He responds by saying it is the chihuahua which may be a reference to Scribels' favourite animal. When the character asks further he responds by revealing the fact that there are 24 and a half doors on the entire island. When the character asks to deposit doubloons, he acts normally. Bryson Bryson is the owner of the of the clothes shop. He is another animal NPC taking form of a deer with flowers on his antlers. However, he wears a mint green jumper which further suggests that he's into fashion. He appears to be upbeat and feminine talking heavily about fashion at every chance he gets. The character has a chance to ask him if he's the only deer in town. He responds by saying that he was discouraged from going on the island and making a store. When the character responds with another question, he would respond by saying that he responds with saying "Do whatever makes you happy, hun!" He uses the word "hun" to refer to the player. Ben Ben is a child who sells gliders on top of the town's windmill. He is suspended in the air by a bunch of balloons. He jokes about why he doesn't sell balloons instead of gliders. He acts like a stereotypical child. He reveals he has a favorite yo-yo and also tells the character to keep his location a secret due to it being his hide out. When the character questions him about whether they've seen him before; it opens a dialogue where it is revealed that Ben was playing a prank on the pawn shop shop keep for stealing his favorite yo-yo. He appears skeptical to tell the character who he was. He jokes about the character being a cloud which must mean he spends a lot of time in the air.